His Obsession
by RaevynStarr
Summary: Head Girl Hermione Granger wants nothing more than to finish her last year at Hogwarts in peace. Slytherin's Prince wants nothing BUT her. When hatred turns to obsession and lust for the beautiful Gryffindor, will Hermione survive such a seductive onslaught on her senses? Or will she perish under Draco's need to possess her body and soul? We shall see...R&R!
1. Bookworms are hot too!

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone! I would just like to welcome you all to my second ever story. (Decided to take a break from my other one.) Draco and Hermione have literally been yelling at me for the past couple of weeks to write them a story so dammit fine, I will! Now shut up! Haha anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter :) I plan to make this story pretty angsty and smutty along the journey and I'm possibly going to be making Draco darker then I have in the past. Not sure how much but we'll see where he takes me!_

**Disclaimer**: Blah Blah I own nothing blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Is it my imagination or did Granger get _hot_?"

Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice at Zabini's obvious jest. There was no way in hell that bookish know-it-all mudblood could ever be attractive. Mousy brown hair, eyes the color of her blood, and no tits. Yeah…_not_ possible.

"I'm telling you mate, that prim little bint grew up over the summer. Helluva shame her knickers are locked tighter than Gringott's vaults." Blaise mused while watching the unsuspecting Gryffindor Princess.

Draco flicked his eyes up finally, curiosity getting the best of him. What he saw completely gob smacked him. His eyes must be deceiving him. There was no way that this brunette bombshell was his most hated enemy. Was it? The girl making her way to her house's table was exquisite. Bushy curls tamed into tawny gold waves falling to the middle of her back, skin sun-kissed golden, eyes like his father's finest whiskey, curves to tighten a man's trousers instantly and legs for miles.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Draco murmured, unable to comprehend the change. His pulse had picked up and his lower region awakened. His fist clenched his goblet in anger, not liking his body's reaction to the Golden Girl one bit.

"See what I mean? Only took till 7th year but better late than never, eh?" Blaise chuckled lasciviously before returning his attention to his meal. Draco wanted to do the same but the cursed wench had all of his attention and he _hated_ her for it.

"So, you'll never guess what I've received over the summer!" Hermione said excitedly once she sat down with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Ron's cheeks reddened immediately, nearly knocking his goblet over in his haste to busy himself with it. Harry snickered to himself knowing exactly the reason why. They both noticed the obvious difference in their female companion. Not that Harry was interested in her like that. No, there was a certain red-haired beauty that was all his own. Ron though, well, he hadn't been quite able to look Hermione dead in the face through the whole ride on Hogwarts Express.

"Sex appeal?" asked Parvati teasingly from the right of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Very funny, but no. You're looking at your new 7th year Head Girl!" she squealed, bouncing slightly in her seat, pride of her achievement glowing in her eyes. Harry and Ron gave supportive claps, both grinning in amusement.

"Well it's no wonder, really. It was probably destined since first year that you would end up with it." Said Harry. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before smiling.

"Wonder who'll be Head Boy this year." Ron said, forking his dumplings.

"Oh, he speaks!" Hermione said in mock surprise, giving a laugh. Ron sputtered, the tips of his ears tinged red in embarrassment.

Parvati having been listening, leaned close.

"I hear that it's someone from Slytherin this year. Not sure who exactly though. One person said Theodore Nott, but he's been more busy chasing tail than studying so I doubt it."

"Parv the Perv. Who would have known?" laughed Hermione, shaking her head at the girl's bluntness. Parvati's mouth gaped, shocked at Granger's very non prudish reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing. I like this new you." Parvati replied before turning away to engage her sister into conversation.

"Have I really changed that much?" Hermione asked her two male friends, her brows knitting in confusion at everyone's behavior. On the train she had received many stares from both genders and it had continued when entering Hogwarts. The new attention made her nervous and on edge, wondering what was up with it.

Ron choked on a piece of chicken. Fred, taking notice, whacked him on the back hard a couple times to assist. George sniggered into his pumpkin juice before setting it down.

"Look, the thing is Hermione…I'm gonna come right out and say it since Ronnie-kins here can't. You've got a banging body and a face to match."

"Too right you are George." Fred affirmed, giving Hermione a leering grin. Hermione blushed profusely and cleared her throat; Ron finally recovering to glare at his brothers. Harry took pity on the girl.

"Don't listen to these lechers Herms. Yeah you've changed a bit but so what. You're still the same smart, wonderful friend we've always had okay?"

She smiled at him gratefully and nodded, taking a breath to steady herself once again.

* * *

It was getting late and she still needed to unpack her things in the dorm that she would be sharing with only one other for the rest of the year. She hurried to the end of the second floor, stopping in front of a painting depicting an angel and a demon playing chess and stated the password, "Dragonsblood". The painting swung outward and she stepped through the entrance into the candle-lit common room area. The boy that looked over to meet her startled gaze made her blood run cold. It couldn't be. Fate couldn't be that cruel could it? Please, no. A smirk curled the boy's lips, slate-grey eyes narrowing.

"Well if it isn't my _favorite_ little mudblood."

* * *

**A/N**:_ I know it's a bit short. I'm testing the waters a bit with this chapter to see the response it gets. Consider it like a pilot episode lol_

_Please Review!_


	2. A Beautiful Invasion

**Authors Note**: Holy effing crap! Thanks for such a wonderful response for my new story! Already a bunch faves and follows and thank you so much especially to everyone who left a review. It warms the heart!

**One quick thing**: I know the twins should be gone but i wanted them in that scene. Things aren't always going to be compliant. Besides, they're not going to be in further chapters anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Recap:

"Well if it isn't my _favorite_ little mudblood."

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hermione gasped in outrage at the derogatory term, marching forward swiftly to lay a resounding smack across Draco's smirking face.

"Don't you _dare _call me that, you worthless ferret! I don't know how you managed to get Head Boy but as Head Girl, I will _not_ stand for this!"

Draco slowly turned his head to look at her, not bothering to rub at his now reddened cheek. His icy gray eyes pierced amber as a sneer marred his lips. As she glared, he took a moment to peruse her insultingly slow up and down her body, pausing purposely at inappropriate places before meeting her angry gaze once again.

"The only thing worthless here, Granger, is you," he drawled; voice dangerously soft, "and I don't care what you do or do not like to be called. As your blood superior, I suggest you shut your mouth and stay out of my way."

Hermione's jaw dropped incredulously, unable to believe the absolute gall this Slytherin possessed. Anger boiled in her blood and almost without thinking, her right hand pulled out her wand, ready to hex him into oblivion. Quick as the snake he was, his fingers darted forward to wrap tightly about her wrist, stilling her hand in mid-air. Hermione's breath quickened as his hold squeezed painfully.

"Let go of me, you disgusting bastard!" she hissed, attempting to tug herself from his iron grip. It only caused him to squeeze harder, causing a small cry of pain to escape her lips. He smiled at the sound, taking pleasure in the fact that he had the upper-hand.

"As you wish, _mudblood_." He dropped her wrist from him and wiped his hand against his robes as if the touch of her flesh against his had soiled him. He shouldered her roughly as he strode past her to exit their living quarters. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, shaking with the aftermath of the brief encounter. She furiously smoothed out her robes and stuffed her wand back in its pocket, stomping towards her room to finally unpack like she had wanted to do in the first place.

_I can't believe I have to live with him for a whole year._

* * *

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed, face crumpled in disgust as he glanced over their class schedules, "double potions with the Slytherins. What a crap start to our last year."

Harry nodded in agreement, stuffing his own schedule back into his bag.

"And Snape is going to be riding us harder than ever since it's the last opportunity he can."

Ron shook his head, rolling his eyes at the mention of their least favorite professor.

"I swear, if that beak-nosed git tries to fail us-"

"You'll do what, Weasel King? Go back to that filthy hovel you call home and cry? Maybe you can be as useless as your father and work with muggles all day," came a snide voice from behind them that could only belong to one person. Ron spun around, fists at the ready to meet the Slytherin head on.

"Shut your buggering mouth, Malfoy! My dad is twice the man yours will ever be." He ground out, one hand slipping into his pocket to grasp his wand. Draco's silver eyes widened mockingly and made an "ooooh" sound, before chuckling; the two dopes that were Crabbe and Goyle imitating the sentiment behind him. Harry put a hand on Ron's arm to stay him, shaking his head slightly.

"He's not worth it. Let's get to class before Snape hangs us, yeah?"

"Aww, Saint Potty going to save the day then? Typical. You Gryffindors have no bollocks. Just as I thought." Draco said, smirking.

Hermione walked onto the scene, hearing the last bit of conversation between the boys.

"Is there a problem here?" she demanded, giving Draco a venomous glare; still pissed at him for the previous evening. Draco slid his eyes over onto her, ice and heat colliding in his gaze all at once. His lip curled as he took in the sight of her damnable beauty so boldly on display. Her honey tresses caressing the front of her breasts in silky curls, cherry lips in a pout, and whiskey eyes glowing warmly with her ire. So innocently sensuous. So _perfect_. He wanted nothing more than to break her.

"There is now that your tainted self is in my vicinity, Granger." He drawled. Crabbe and Goyle laughed uproariously, while Harry held tighter to keep back a livid Ron. Hermione gritted her teeth, abandoning the impulse to rearrange his face with a thousand curses.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for rude and insulting behavior towards fellow students. I'd watch what you say next, Malfoy, before I make it _fifty_." With that, the proud Lioness tossed back her mane and strode swiftly away to make it to Potions on time. Ron glared at the silent Slytherins one last time before he and Harry quickly followed suit.

Draco watched them go, well, watched _her _go, blood pumping furiously in his veins at the lip she unabashedly gave him. His fingers curled into fists, imagining them wrapped around Granger's slim, golden neck. How _dare_ she? How dare a witch lower than dirt think she could tangle with a _Malfoy_? She was asking for a lesson.

"Why'd you let her go? You coulda hexed her real good. Stupid mudblood." Crabbe grumbled, giving the departing trio a dirty look. Draco whipped around and grabbed a fistful of his lackey's robes bringing the startled gargoyle close to his aristocratic face.

"Don't question me, Crabbe, and what's more, don't speak about _her_ in front of me." The boy nodded quickly, raising his hands up; palms outward in apology. Draco released him, his irrational anger trickling away. He turned back around and straightened his robes calmly, irked at the fact that it seemed he was close to actually defending that know-it-all wench. He scoffed at his musings, moving his feet forward to get to Potions class.

* * *

"I'm going to kill 'im." Growled Ron, slamming his bag down onto the table the trio shared. Hermione took to her seat gracefully, pulling out her quill and some parchment for note-taking.

"I know he's a complete prat, Ron. I _know_, but you can't let him get to you like that. Malfoy just gets more enjoyment out of it when you do."

"I have to say though, 'Mione, you were pretty great back there. Telling that ferret whose boss," said Harry, grinning proudly at the brunette. Hermione ducked her head, a self-satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"Still think we should've hexed his cock off." Ron stated glumly, digging the tip of his quill into the table.

"Ron!" Hermione's burst out in a hushed voice; Harry not helping the matter one bit by snorting in amusement. He busied himself with searching in his bag when his eyes had been caught by Hermione's miffed ones.

Draco slithered into the classroom with his cronies just in time for Snape to glide out of his office to his teaching perch. Hermione spared a glance at the platinum-haired fiend only to be met by his stormy gray orbs while he sat down a couple tables away. His stare promised retribution, causing her to drop her gaze away quickly, swallowing hard.

_Crap. It's not like I can be away from him either. I _live_ with him for Merlin's sake!_

She made a point to ignore his presence throughout the lecture, steadfastly copying notes down onto her parchment. Yet, she could feel as if his eyes bored holes into her from time to time; the hairs on her arms rising, causing goose-bumps to flourish on her skin. She let out a small sigh, daring to sneak another peek at the broodingly handsome blonde prince. He was diligently scrawling words across his own paper, brows knit together in concentration.

_Hmm. I never noticed before, but it seems he _must_ care about schoolwork after all. I guess he might've earned Head Boy on his own. Maybe._

Draco's eyes flicked over to her, catching her in the middle of scrutinizing him. His quill paused, a drop of ink making a spot on his thus-far careful work. He gave her a slow smirk much to her mortification and she ripped her eyes away from him.

_Stupid, stupid Hermione! Stop looking at him!_

"What's the matter, mudblood? Haven't looked your fill yet? I don't mind. No doubt I'm the best looking wizard you've seen in your pathetic life, though I can't say the same about you." Draco teased viciously, enjoying the anger beginning to crackle to life around his favorite Gryffindor punching bag. Hermione nearly choked at the ungodly insufferable tripe that was Draco Malfoy.

"Shut your horrible mouth, Malfoy! You-"

"That's it, you piece of Hippogriff dung, I'm going to-"

"Weasley. Granger! Nowhere in my class does it say that students speak out of turn. Five points each from Gryffindor." Snape's oily voice cut in, halting Ron's and Hermione's outburst.

"Professor, how can you just let that Malfoy git get away with saying that-" started Harry, but Snape quickly cut him off, a look of pure disdain dripping from his black irises.

"Thanks to Mr. Potter, Gryffindor will lose another five points for interrupting precious class time. If no one wants detention then I suggest you get back to your work. Am. I. _Clear_?"

The trio abruptly went silently, the three of them seething in silent rage at the injustice of it all. Hermione gripped her quill tightly as she tried to drown out the sound of Malfoy's soft, satisfied laughter.

_So much for not letting him get to me._

* * *

Draco sauntered into the dorm he shared with Granger, tossing his bag negligently onto one of the common room's poufy loveseats. Against his will his thoughts centered on his conflicts with Gryffindor's precious princess. She got to him. Badly. This knowledge ruffled his feathers like none other. Six years have gone by and she had been merely a blip on his radar. Now suddenly everything was slowly changing. She surrounded him. _Invaded_ him. He shouldn't care one whit, having her passionate eyes touching his person; but he did. The insolence of her thinking she could go toe to toe with him was almost cute. Like a kitten hissing and spitting at a dangerously coiled viper.

He ran a hand through his well-kept hair in frustration, wanting dearly to throw a chair against the wall. Or maybe even her. He let a small grin claim victory over his frown. What he wouldn't give to pin that aggravating bit of skirt against the wall; or floor. Granger should know her place when in the presence of her betters. She believes she's too untouchable. Draco laughed to himself while making his way to his room, loosening his tie. I'll have to strip her of that notion. Nearing his doorway, he looked to the left, where her chambers were stationed. He strolled over to her room, pausing to hear if she was inside.

"Oi, mudblood!" he said aloud. No screechingly indignant voice greeted him back and he took that as an invitation to let himself in. His silver eyes roamed all over her things, taking in the sight of everything in their place and orderly. Typical Granger. He sneered, walking further inside to explore. Stacks of books here and there, rolls of parchment lying in a perfect pile on her desk, clothes hung up pristinely in the closet. He headed there in curiosity, rifling through her clothes, snorting at the lesser quality. He picked up her red and gold striped scarf, not knowing what possessed him to bring it to his nose to sniff. It smelled of her. Like warm honey and vanilla. It was delicious. His fist clenched around the fabric briefly before tossing the offending scarf carelessly to the floor. He stepped towards her queen-sized bed, covered in a gold, fluffy comforter, her pillows red. Draco sat down into the plush mattress, fingertips caressing the softness.

"Not quite untouchable are you, _Princess_." He smirked arrogantly, feeling decidedly happy with himself for invading her space just as she had done to him. He rose to his feet, and with one last cursory glance around her haven, shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

**A/N**:_ Draco is such a brat isn't he? Yet we can't help but love him! haha_

_I hope you guys loved this new chapter as much as I did ;)_

_Please Review!_


	3. Hallway Hijinks

**Chapter Three**

Draco Malfoy took his time in the book aisle he chose for his studies in the Library. Letting his fingers brush against the torn and dusty spines, his grey eyes roved over the titles without truly seeing them. Try as he might, there was something far more interesting plaguing his mind than researching counter curses for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was that damn Gryffindor again. Draco's eyes were unwillingly pulled in by Granger's gravity. Over there she sat; her favorite spot. It was a cozy, private nook of the library. A small table situated in front of a large window that looked out onto the dark, placid lake. He watched the light from the evening sun melt into her hair, making her tresses seem to glow as if there were a light from within her. Her head bent, unaware of her surroundings as she completely immersed herself in her work, her slim feminine fingers moving her quill along almost constantly. It truly was a beautiful sight on Draco's senses. Though he hated her, she was like a living torch; whereas he was like midnight itself. Cold and dark.

Was that the reason for this sudden fascination? Was he the moth to her flame? Did he crave her light to banish his hellish darkness?

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts. No need to start being all poetic about it. The fact of the matter was, he was attracted to Hermione Granger. He _wanted_ her. The blonde Slytherin closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the musty smelling shelves. He finally just admitted the truth to himself and now there was no turning back. Pureblood Malfoy desired a mudblood. What was the wizarding world coming to?

Draco straightened, almost laughing at his foolishness. Why else had he been lurking in this decrepit library for the past week? He had been trying to catch glimpses of her, to be near enough to her but without it being known. He had _wanted_ to be close to her. A smirk flitted across his lips.

_Why not get even closer?_

Before he walked two steps in her direction a streak of red rushed past him without noticing, plopping down next to her. Draco's fists curled as he watched that Weasel prick greet her exuberantly; watched as Granger popped her head up and gave a welcoming smile in return, sitting back in her chair and pushing an errant curl behind her ear. The idiot said something Draco couldn't quite hear, causing the beautiful witch to laugh, the sound so pure it almost pained him. His glacier eyes narrowed at the pair, something akin to jealousy stabbing him in the chest. _He_ should be there right now, basking in her joy; keeping that glow all to himself. Not that bumbling idiot she hung around every day.

Wrenching his gaze away, he spun rigidly on his heel; storming his way out of the library as quick as he could, cursing the both of them to hell.

* * *

"You're in a foul mood tonight, mate. What's eating you? Parkinson being a nuisance again?" questioned Blaise, humor twinkling in his emerald eyes. His blonde companion hadn't said much, just sort of pushed most of his food around on his plate, a shadow of irritation permeating his handsome features.

"Parkinson is the least of my worries at the moment, Zabini." As Draco said that, his eyes sought out the true reason for his agitation. That delicious little bookworm. Blaise followed Malfoy's line of sight, eyebrow rising as he came to an understanding.

"Granger, eh? That's whose got you all riled up?" Blaise chuckled softly as he too watched the girl. "Can't say I blame you mate. She's a fine piece, that one."

Draco didn't quite appreciate another man paying such close attention to the Gryffindor. It was bad enough that red-headed dolt was always hanging off her skirts, but his own friend as well? It was intolerable. He shook his head in disgust at himself and attempted to calm his roiling emotions.

_Get a bloody grip, Malfoy._

"Right, well, no matter what that filthy know-it-all looks like now, she's still far beneath me."

"That's the point anyway, chap. Not saying you could marry a girl like that, but she's good enough for a fuck here and there. That's a mudblood's only worth in this world." Blaise stated crudely, snickering; imagining all the things he'd like to do Granger if he had the chance.

"Not worth the time it would take to scrub myself clean again." Draco tossed out, a smirk plastered on his lips, causing Zabini to cash in on the sadistic conversation with laughter.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Blaise agreed, shaking his head ruefully while going back to ignoring the Gryffindor table. Draco cast a sidelong look at his friend for a moment before looking back at the object of his new obsession, releasing his breath slowly, not making a sound as he did so. The problem was...he feared it _would_ be worth it. One taste of her and Draco knew he might lose himself.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth impatiently in the Head commons. She and Draco were to patrol the halls together and the sodding ferret was nowhere to be found. His lateness grated on her nerves.

"Does he think I've nothing better to do than to wait on His Highness? Selfish prat as _usual_." She grumbled to herself, frustrated that this would cut into her study time.

"In the habit of talking to yourself, Granger? Let's hope Pomfrey can cure insanity," a sarcastic voice broke in, startling the girl to a standstill; her surprised gasp releasing sharply. Hermione faced him, taking in that smirk he wore as often as he did designer clothes. Her amber eyes narrowed, her mouth turned down into a disapproving frown.

"You're late, Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you canned the jokes and we got on with our duties. As Head Boy, I should think that you would try to act a _bit_ more responsible." She ground out, hands resting on her hips in a no nonsense manner. Draco cocked his head to the side, finding it silly that she believed this piss and vinegar display would set him straight. Boy, was his little lioness wrong. Her scolding him just made him want to misbehave even more.

"Granger, are you honestly lecturing someone above your station? Tsk, tsk. How very impertinent of you." His smirk grew as an angry blush infused her cheeks, her eyes flashing hotly at his lofty attitude. She was so easy.

"Because I want this over with and can't stand to be around you for more than a few seconds, I'm going to choose to ignore your priggish comments." Hermione hissed out from between clenched teeth, her fingers itching to slap him. She marched passed a smug Malfoy to exit the commons, not caring nor bothering to see if he would follow her. She would rather do the patrols by herself anyway.

Draco's eyes warmed as he caught her tantalizing scent with her breezing past. He turned around to follow her out, wondering how someone who was as sour as she was could smell so sweet.

* * *

If Hermione were to be absolutely truthful, it was a fact that the boy trailing behind her, made her extremely nervous. It's not like she couldn't handle herself if there was a situation, but there was something about Malfoy that deeply perturbed her. He was different. It could be that it was just the age difference, but Hermione remembered back in third year when she punched him in the face and he nearly cried, running away. After slapping him recently he just…stood there. Angry, but…

Hermione sighed, her head slightly shaking. He seemed more of a…a man. Not running away when she stepped up to him. It was that fact that threw her off, making her unsure as to how to handle Malfoy now. His self-assurance had her feeling more aware of her gender and smaller stature than ever before.

_This is silly. I'm not some helpless female for crying out loud. I can and always will outsmart the smarmy bastard._

Draco, still trailing behind Hermione purposely, was watching her closely.

_I wonder what that freakishly large brain she's carting around is thinking about. Probably just something academic._

He smiled briefly to himself, his blonde head tilting to the right as he gazed at her; then to the left. He wanted to huff in annoyance at the fact that she had chosen to wear her robes on patrol. It obstructed his view of her from behind. His fingers fiddled with his wand, wondering what sort of spell he could use to remove it from her body. Nah, using his hands would be more fun.

Hermione, lost in her own thoughts, was startled when she felt fingers wrap around her upper arm to halt her. She looked up at Malfoy quickly, confusion infusing her face.

"What, What is it? Did you hear something?" she asked, becoming a tiny bit alarmed when he shook his head slowly and brought himself closer to her.

"Malfoy, what in Godric's name are you doing?" she demanded, taking a couple steps back, attempting to tug her arm from his hold.

"Shh, Granger. I enjoy your mouth a lot better when it isn't speaking." Draco copied her steps, following her body until she hit a dead end against the wall. Her amber eyes widened, her tongue peeking out to lick her suddenly dry lips. He almost came undone at the sight, his groin tightening painfully as he imagined licking those luscious lips himself.

"This isn't funny, Malfoy. I don't know what you think you're doing right now, but you need to stop." Hermione pushed out, a small quivering in her voice, though she put on a brave front. His lips quirked, eyelids dropping to half-mast; his taller body crowding in on hers. Draco placed a hand on the wall next her head, leaning down; intent on capturing her lips. It was something he had wanted to do for a while now and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get it.

The point of her wand against his throat abruptly ended that plan.

"I'm not sure what in Merlin's great beard has gotten into you, but I told you to knock it off, ferret!" she hissed, digging the tip of her wand further into him, her eyes sparking like the lit end of a firecracker. Quick as lightning, Draco's free hand sprung up to ensnare her wand hand, bringing it up to forcefully slam against the wall by her face. Hermione cried out in shock, a twinge of pain streaking down her arm. He quickly grabbed hold of her other hand and locked both wrists firmly against the cold stone. Her breath flowed in and out of her lungs heavily; the realization that she was trapped was finally beginning to sink in. Draco brought his face close to hers, his mercurial gaze piercing hers deeply, fury pouring through.

"You really want to know what's gotten into me, Granger?" he growled, fingers tightening around her. "_You_ have. Ever since your sorry arse came back to school, you did something to me. Do I like it? No! I hate what you've done to me."

Hermione went speechless for a moment, her brain trying to process his words and what they could mean. What on Earth could she have done to him? She thought back desperately, attempting to figure out what could've have happened to make him act this way.

"If this is about the slap-" she was cut off by the sharp bark of laughter that spilled from him.

"Not even close, though thanks for reminding me. I still owe you back for that one." Before she could say anything else, Draco crashed his lips down onto hers, swallowing her gasp of outrage. She immediately struggled against him as hard as she could, yet his strength over-powered her as he continued to devour her fervently. Slytherin's Prince was euphoric, the taste of Gryffindor's Princess absolutely divine. His teeth nipped her bottom lip roughly, not quite hard enough to break skin, his tongue licking across the bite. He ignored her muffled cries to stop and instead, released one of her wrists. His fingers dove through her silky butterscotch curls, yanking her head back to expose her vulnerable throat. Draco's ravenous mouth kissed their way down her neck, sucking and leaving small bites on the succulent flesh beneath his lips.

Hermione's world was completely tipped on its axis. She couldn't comprehend what was being done to her and by whom. How could it be that Draco, who thought her dirty and unworthy, be touching her like this? He must be barking mad to be touching a mudblood like her in this manner. As if reading her thoughts, Draco suddenly ripped himself away from her, stumbling a few steps back, breath quickened as if he had just run a marathon. Hermione took the opportunity to raise her wand to point it at him, her hand shaking. Desire laced his gray eyes as he licked his lips, as if to savour her taste. Victory pulsed through him as he took in the sight of her puffy, reddened lips and the marks from his mouth marring the creamy skin of her throat.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again! I've half a mind to go to Dumbledore about this! How dare you _violate_ me like that?" Hermione spat out, voice raising which each sentence. Her eyes glared hatefully into his arrogant face.

"Lower your voice, Granger. All that screeching is giving me a headache. How dare I? I dare because I can, Princess. I daresay it was more of a blessing than a violation for you. You should be thanking me for deigning to touch you." Draco smirked cruelly, realizing he was being a complete asshole. It infuriated him to no end that she of all people, was rejecting him. He could have anybody he bloody well wanted and the fact that he wanted _her, _well, she should be kissing the very ground he walked on right now.

Hermione made a strangled sound in the back of her throat; she couldn't believe how highly he thought of himself. Every word out of his mouth was utterly ludicrous!

"_Blessing_? _Thank_ you? Gods you have a lot of nerve, Malfoy. You are completely delusional if you think that I could ever want someone like you. You _disgust_ me." Before he could retort, she spun around and started running down the hall back to their commons, leaving him behind to stare after her. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times to calm himself and not give in to temptation to chase after her. She wouldn't like what he would do if he caught her. Her words clawed at him with tips like acid. She acted like a Malfoy wasn't good enough for her. Insulting him, despising him; like she was so much better than him. Draco's fingers curled into fists, the need to rip, tear, and break something, flooded him. Namely an impudent, brunette hoyden. Damn her.

_I thought maybe a taste of you would cure me of this unfathomable attraction to you. But I was right before…one taste and I have lost myself._

* * *

**A/N: *Fans self* Well that was certainly interesting to say the least haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) On a serious note though, I hate to be that person but I would really really REALLY love to see more reviews with this new update. As we all know, it's tough as an author to sit down and create a story that's satisfying to read and enjoy. It only takes a couple seconds to let someone know how you are liking it and your opinions DO MATTER! So please, show me some LOVE! ;P Don't think I don't love you guys, because I do. So help a sister out, would ya? 'Til next time...stay classy!**


	4. Deja Vu

**Chapter Four**

Draco Malfoy was drunk. _Ragingly_ so. He had locked himself in his room, a silencing spell cast upon it so as not to alert the volatile Head Girl. Not that it probably mattered anyway. Granger had done everything possible to avoid him the next day; she wouldn't meet his eyes and she didn't say a word when he "accidentally" brushed against her to enter Transfiguration. She just side-stepped quickly and stuck to Harry's back like glue. In a way it was a relief not to hear her prattle at him at how inappropriate he had behaved the previous night. A silent Granger was a rare sight to behold. At the same time though, it bothered him. Malfoys' didn't get ignored. He hated it actually.

Draco took another swig of smuggled Firewhiskey, feeling the heat spread to his stomach, making him grimace slightly.

_I wasn't really telling the truth when I told myself that she had never been a blip on my radar. Once before she had been on my mind._

It had been their second year; he remembered telling his father about this mousy looking, brown-haired chit that antagonized him at every turn academically. He had been so jealous of her intelligence and her loyalty to the Chosen One, her misplaced feeling of courageous superiority… it was enough to make him gag. Yet, to his surprise, those qualities had drawn him to her. He had wanted to know more about her then, to know what made that brilliant young girl tick.

His father must have sensed something he obviously didn't, because the older man would turn deadly serious as he regarded his son. Disappointment clouding the same grey eyes they both shared.

_I sincerely hope, my dear boy, that you are not entertaining some fanciful idea about this girl. I have not raised my son to sully himself and that of the Malfoy name with the likes of some muggle-born filth. Let this infatuation of yours die, Draco. Remember that she is not good enough to even lick the heel of your boot. Have I made myself perfectly clear?_

_A young Draco Malfoy nodded sullenly, eyes cast downward under the weight of his father's cold glare; his need to be obedient outweighing any of his own feelings._

Ever since that day, Draco had made it his mission to torture and ridicule Granger and her friends at every turn, until finally he began to believe what he was doing was right and that she deserved it for being born lower than he. In doing so, he gained his father's precious approval and he finally dared to be content with that.

Draco's hand clenched around the bottle, flames of fury washing over him until it consumed him. He threw the bottle against the wall, watching as it exploded into many jagged shards of glass; leftover liquid dripping down to pool on the floor.

"You're rotting in Azkaban now, old man. I don't need your fucking approval anymore. I can do and have whatever I bloody want now. _Including_ her."

* * *

Hermione assured herself incessantly that she was _not_ a coward.

_I'm not. In _no_ way am I a coward. That would be absolutely preposterous in fact! I'm not avoiding Draco…I'm just…trying not to be around him one bit is all._

Even her own mind wasn't quite convinced.

She still couldn't fathom the events of last night. Draco had _kissed_ her, and instead of justly deserved retaliation she up and fled like the scared prey she was. Hermione felt a bit ashamed of herself, really; hiding away in her room with wards set on the door in case Malfoy was so inclined for round two. She had sat upon her bed, knees drawn to her chest, ears straining to hear his inevitable return. It had been a full hour until his footsteps traipsed through the commons, but he didn't try to come inside her room. Instead, she heard the harsh slamming of his own door and only after another ten minutes of silence could she finally relax and try to slip into a restless sleep.

The next morning she had made sure to rise earlier than he; grabbing up her things and making her way out of the portrait as quickly and quietly as possible. At breakfast she pretended nothing was amiss; indulging in idle chatter with Ginny and the boys, only once daring to look over at the enemy. He also acted as if nothing was wrong; just the same smug confidence as usual as he talked with Zabini and Nott. Hermione had let herself think that maybe, he had regretted his actions from last night and just wanted to forget about it as much as she did. One could only hope.

Unfortunately, as she had been about to enter Transfigurations, Malfoy, deciding he didn't notice her there, slid his body against the back of her; knocking her to the side a step. It felt like electricity had zinged up her spine, and instead of succumbing to the need to snap at him, she kept close to Harry as they took their seats.

"No. You're not a bloody coward at all, are you?" Hermione said aloud, laughing softly without mirth; pulling down the collar of her shirt to check the marks on her neck in the mirror. She had escaped to the girl's lavatory immediately after class was over, mumbling a quick excuse to Harry as she did so. Hermione huffed indignantly; the evidence of Malfoy's assault was still very apparent on her skin.

"Who're you talking to, Hermione?"

The brunette jumped and swiftly pulled her collar back up, spinning around to see Ginny Weasley walking up to her.

"Oh, nobody. I was just uh…never-mind it's not important."

The other girl nodded looking puzzled and Hermione opened her mouth without really thinking.

"Ginny, you…you've dated a few guys here right? Like Michael and Dean, and…and now Harry."

The red-head slowly smiled, leaning a hip against the sink and crossing her arms.

"Hermione, are you trying to ask me for relationship advice? Who is he?"

Hermione nearly choked at the question. Relationship, _indeed_.

"Well, it's no one actually. I just wanted to know what it was like when you…er…kissed them."

Ginny raised a brow and snickered, taking in Granger's mortified face.

"Haven't you never been kissed before?" she asked amused. Hermione blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I have, don't be silly. I did kiss Viktor at the Yule Ball, you know. Wasn't all that great though, kind of clumsy, really. I was just asking if…well, why do you think a boy that you _know_ hates you, just explosively kiss you out of the blue?" Hermione bit her lip, hoping the other girl wouldn't interrogate her for more of an explanation. There was no way in hell that she could admit that the boy was Draco.

Ginny tilted her head to the side, mulling over the question, noting the discomfort of it. She wanted to know more, but she could tell that now wasn't the time.

"Well, it's never happened to me, but if I had to guess, than I would chalk it up to a brewing sexual tension maybe. Then again, maybe he doesn't actually hate you, Hermione."

"Oh believe me, he does. He's made that abundantly clear, and the feeling is mutual." Granger said firmly, honey eyes hardening.

Ginny reached out a hand and rubbed Hermione's arm in a comforting manner.

"If that's all true, then don't worry. It probably won't happen again."

Hermione attempted an agreeable smile, but in her heart, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

The trio sat in Hagrid's hut, sipping tea and sharing jokes amongst each other. It was just what Hermione needed to take her mind off her problems. She laughed freely as she watched Ron try to teach Fang to roll over, but the dog would just sit there and wag his tail happily, drooling.

"Ah, forget it." Ron said, giving up on the endeavor, and turning his attention back on the others.

"Can't wait 'til we can finally go to Hogsmeade this weekend," sighed Harry, leaning back in his chair, "We haven't been back long and already the N.E.W.T.s hovering over us is making me claustrophobic."

Ron's face tinged slightly green at the very thought, swallowing a lump of anxiety. He'd been trying not to think about it too much.

"Blimey, don't remind me," he pleaded plaintively, rubbing the back of his neck, "By the way do you guys know for sure what you're gonna do after school ends? Harry, you still going to be an Auror?"

Harry nodded seriously. "That hasn't changed. There's not a doubt in my mind that, that is what I'm meant to do."

"Ron?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"Not sure, really. Might work at the Ministry like Dad, I suppose. What about you, Hermione? What will you do?"

She pondered for a moment, and knew they'd both be surprised that the girl, who seemed to have it all together, didn't know what she really wanted out of life. She mimicked Ron's shrug, stirring her now cold tea with her spoon.

"I've thought of several things I could be. A professor maybe, or a healer at St. Mungo's. I haven't decided."

Harry grinned at her, nudging her shoulder with his.

"I wouldn't worry about it much, 'Mione. You've got the rest of the year to figure that out. Besides, whatever you choose, we all know you'll excel at it."

She smiled gratefully in return, and suddenly the door opened and Hagrid stepped through, brushing dirt from his coat.

"Er…sorry 'bout that. Had ter take care of some 'o them ruddy crows out there. Been tryin' ter destroy the pumpkin patch again."

"It's alright, Hagrid, we should probably be on our way anyway. It's getting pretty late," said Hermione glumly, in no real hurry to get back to the castle, but knowing she must.

* * *

After saying a farewell to her two best friends, they parted ways. Hermione knew dragging her feet wouldn't put off seeing him for long, but she couldn't help it. She was nervous, but tried to push that aside as the angel and demon guarded portrait came into view. She took a couple of minutes to compose herself, watching as the angel started bickering with the demon, accusing it of cheating at chess to which the horned devil just cackled evilly without a care.

_Kind of reminds me of Malfoy and I. Him being the blasted devil of course._

"Dragonsblood." Hermione uttered, breaking up the argument between the two painted foes. They opened the way for her and she shuffled cautiously inside.

She wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. There, as comfortable as can be, was Malfoy; lounging in one of the more ornate, carved mahogany wood chairs. Still dressed in his expensive black slacks and shoes, his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, his green and silver tie hung loosely around his neck. One ankle rested on his knee, his silver eyes scanning over a page in the Daily Prophet. He didn't move a muscle as she entered, not even looking up from his paper. Hermione decided to count her lucky stars and made for her room.

"Never took you for a coward, Granger," Malfoy's velvety voice drawled, flipping a page. Hermione stopped, shutting her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth.

_Should have known it wouldn't be that easy. _Don't_ reply to him. Just keep walking._

"What gives you that idea, _Malfoy_?" she snapped.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

With a flick of his wrist he folded close the newspaper and tossed it onto the small table next to his chair. He rose fluidly to his feet as she turned around to face him. She cringed inside as he came closer, outwardly though, she stood straighter and squared off her shoulders.

"Seems today that the lioness has lost a bit of her bite. You've been running away nearly every time you see me. What else would you call it?" he said, smirking as always, his eyes hooded as he scanned her from head to toe. Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms and tossing her hair back defiantly.

"I'm not bloody scared of you, Malfoy. I don't care to be around people like you so obviously I'm going to avoid you like the plague. Nothing more, nothing less."

His smirk grew, his feet inching him even closer. Hermione mentally cursed herself as she made an involuntary step backwards. Draco lifted a hand and reached out to pluck up one of her silky curls, the tips of his fingers barely grazing her breast. She sucked in a breath, her body frozen. He played with the strands, wrapping them around his fingers as his eyes trapped hers.

"Not scared, eh? You look positively terrified now, Granger."

"Let me go." She demanded, glaring fiercely. He tilted his head to the side, looking as if he were considering her words. His other hand brought his wand up to her face and she couldn't help but flinch, as the wooden tip stroked down her cheek softly. Without warning he muttered a spell and released her. She reared back, her hand going to her face to feel if he had done something horrid.

"What did you do?!" she yelled, then gasped as he calmly lifted a hand to show a long lock of her tawny gold hair in his grasp.

"Claiming a token of yours, Princess. Guess it's too late to ask your permission." He chuckled darkly, stuffing the ill-gotten prize into his pocket. Incensed, she sprung forward and laid another resounding smack across his gloating face. Just as quickly, he looked back at her and grabbed her jaw between his long fingers, squeezing tightly as he brought her face up to his. His nose brushed hers, his breath puffing softly against her lips.

"Didn't learn the first time, Granger? And they say you're the brightest witch of our age." He crushed her lips bruisingly hard, his body forcefully walking her backwards until her back hit her room door with a thud. Her fists came up to pound at his chest, causing his hands to wrap around her wrists and pin them behind her. Draco bit at her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth when she refused to open for his tongue; her squirming body thrashed against him, inciting his body further.

Hermione felt the hard evidence in Draco's trousers against her belly, horrified that if this didn't stop soon, that maybe he would go way too far. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she whimpered against his violently plundering mouth. She wrenched her face to the side, dragging air into her deprived lungs. Draco took the opportunity to bury his face in her soft neck, inhaling her vanilla and honey scent deeply into himself. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Draco, please…please." She cried out in a strained voice, shuddering in the cage of his arms. The Slytherin stilled at the use of his name. The sound of it spilling from her lips cutting through the haze of lust clouding his mind. The scent, taste and feel of her luscious body against him had him so hard he wanted to take her right there against her door. He wanted to ride her right into the fucking floor, but his name leaving brokenly from her lips, sobered him. He growled into her neck before slowly raising his head to glare down into her fearful doe eyes. Draco came to a realization. As much as he wanted to take what he needed from Granger, he wanted her willing.

"Don't worry, kitten. I don't care to get into your knickers if that's what's got you all upset. Not tonight anyway." He dropped his hands from her and turned, striding away from her to enter his room, slamming it once again. The last image burned into his mind was her whiskey eyes glistening with crystal tears.

He told himself that he didn't care.

Then why was there a sharp pain in his heart?

* * *

**A/N: Draco just doesn't seem to get it yet does he? You can't always have everything you want :) Thank you all so so sooooo much for the reviews for last chapter! You will never know how much they all meant to me. I love to see readers get into the story and say that a character needs to stop being an arsehat basically lol **

**So please, pretty please with Draco on top, keep those reviews coming if you want another chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Hogsmeade Harassment

**Author's Note: Yay! I managed to finish this chapter :) I hope I did an okay job with it. The first half kinda bugs me because I had to force it out. I unfortunately hit the dreaded brick wall that is writer's block. Thankfully though, while I was at work today, a spark of inspiration hit me and so I was finally able to finish this lol. So let's hope you guys like it :) **

**By the way, just to reaffirm about my story: Dumbledore is not dead, nor is Snape, nor is Fred, and Voldemort can kiss my ass cus he's not a part of my story either. I just want to make it clear that this story is not compliant with J.K.'s plot-line. I just want to play with her character's to my hearts' content haha.**

**Oh, and there's a small little reference in this first scene that's dedicated to one of my reviewers. You know who you are when you find it ;P I enjoyed your comment so much, I had to write it in.**

**Sorry! Enough with my ramblings, read on dear readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"She's driving me fucking barmy…" Draco muttered to himself, rolling his blonde head from side to side to release the tension in his neck. He stood in his room, fingers caressing the soft lock of honey gold hair he had taken from his little lioness. He was quite surprised at himself for doing such a thing to her. Though the act had made him out to be a complete arse, he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for it. It was her fault, really. She just kept begging for a good lesson that he was all too happy to provide. Something about her just…fucking _provoked_ him.

Draco brought his prize to his nose, closing his eyes as he breathed in her delicate fragrance. He wanted way more than this little token. He wanted that hot, tight little body of Granger's underneath him; naked and spread out on his green silk sheets, moaning his fucking name as he took her hard over and over. He wanted his scent all over her, his mark staining her skin so that no one could possibly question his ownership of the beautiful Gryffindor Princess.

He didn't know how he was to make her willing. Granger hated the air he breathed. He supposed maybe he could _try_ to be nicer to her. Yet every time they were in close vicinity, he never knew whether to kill her or kiss her. Bloody wench. She had him so ungodly horny and frustrated each time he saw her or thought about her and she didn't really have a clue.

_I don't know how to be a nice person. _

Draco peered at himself in his large, round silver filigreed mirror; studying his cold, perfect, arrogantly aristocratic features. His eyes had taken on a darker blue-grey hue, much like storm clouds.

_She'll never accept me as I am but no matter; Granger is mine whether she likes it or not. I will always get what I want._

Draco shook himself out of his reverie, turning away to dress himself in his expensive black suit jacket, slacks, and shoes; draping a scarf in Slytherin colors around his neck to help stave off the nip of fall air while in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione woke up later than she had planned, having had a difficult time falling asleep. Her brows furrowed as she laid there, her mind repeating the same scenes over and over. Draco snogging her senseless not just once, but twice. She sighed, one hand running fingers through her hair, remembering the liberty he had taken.

"That rat bastard…" she hissed, slamming her fist down upon her sheets. What was she going to do? This couldn't keep on happening. It wasn't right. What was this sick fascination he had for her and how in the hell could she end it?

Hermione forced herself to leave her bed, donning a tight gray cashmere sweater, blue skinny jeans, and black calf-length boots and threw on her Gryffindor scarf. She stuffed her wand into her boot before inching her door open to see if Malfoy was lurking about. Not seeing him, she breathed a sigh of relief, striding quickly out of the commons to meet up with Harry and Ron in the courtyard. She was going to make damn sure she forgot all about that damn snake and enjoy her time in Hogsmeade away from him.

* * *

Hermione and the gang spent some time inside Honeyduke's first. She allowed herself a small box of exploding bon bons and a chocolate frog; no way could she let her dentist parents know about this though, they were _still_ lecturing her about the magical shrinking of her teeth.

"Where do you think we ought to go next?" she asked the boys, as her items were being wrapped.

"Free roomshticks?" suggested Ron, trying to speak around a large mouthful of sweets.

"Er, sorry?"

"I think he means Three Broomsticks," said Harry, rolling his eyes, "Sounds good to me. Though I think before we go there, we should check out Fred and George's shop."

"You two go on ahead. I wanted to take a quick peek inside the bookshop while I have the chance."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Her and her unhealthy relationship with dusty old books… He didn't get it. There was a library back at the castle for crying out loud.

Though, with the group in full agreement, they made their way to the exit. Harry offered to take her small packages with them, knowing that she'd probably need the extra arm space. Hermione waved to them before she made a beeline for the bookshop, excited to be surrounded by the smell that only books had. She took her time, knowing the boys would be lost in the world of pranks and shenanigans. Finding a couple of promising tomes, she paid for them and hurried to the door.

Something or rather someone, caught her eye outside the window. That mop of blonde hair was a dead giveaway. She wanted to stomp her foot at her apparent run of bad luck. He wasn't alone either; standing in a small group consisting of his two goons, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott. Just what she wanted to deal with. A whole fucking pit of vipers slithering about. The worst part was, there wasn't any good way to get past them without her being seen. She didn't want to be in their crosshairs, but hiding in the shop wasn't going to solve anything either. Hermione made up her mind to make a go of it, holding her books tightly to her chest and stepped outside. She kept her eyes to the ground as she strode forward.

"Look at that disgusting mudblood." Pansy jeered, drawing the Slytherin's attention to the solitary girl. Hermione would have just ignored her by continuing to walk but the blasted bitch placed herself right in front of her way.

"Oh I don't know, she looks pretty good to me. Good enough to eat." Blaise said, circling behind Hermione, reached out to fondle a curl of her hair. Hermione gasped and turned to slap his offending hand away, glaring daggers.

"Don't touch me, Zabini. You have no right."

Blaise raised a brow at her sass, emerald eyes glittering dangerously, a sinister grin on his lips.

"Nobody wants to touch trash like you. Hasn't anyone told this poor mudblood that she shouldn't be in polite society, making it dirty?" This from Pansy.

"If you lot is what makes up 'polite' society, I think you've done enough on your own to _dirty_ it," Hermione hissed, her body beginning to shake slightly with anger. Parkinson's face scrunched up, looking ever more ugly, a mottled red flushing her skin. The girl took steps forward, hand extended into claws aimed at Hermione's face. A hard male body slammed into her side, knocking her to the ground. Her precious books flew from her arms at the impact and skittered a couple feet away, one of them lying open, a few pages torn. Hermione's eyes started to water against her will, peeking through her curls to see who had shoved her. It was Malfoy. She sniffed; it was just too much. They were all standing around her, laughing at her and throwing insults. Draco, however, just stared down at her with a cold glare, neither joining the ruckus nor ceasing it. With what dignity she had left, Hermione rose to her knees and picked her books back up carefully, slowly rising to her feet.

"I want you all to take off." Draco said to his band of bullies. They stared at him, wondering what he was getting at, but he just jerked his head.

"I still want to play." Blaise pouted teasingly, tongue licking his lips as he eyed Hermione's disheveled appearance. The sight of it made her shudder in disgust.

"Head business, Zabini. Thanks to you lot, I have to do damage control." Draco drawled smoothly, eyes cold as they bored into his best mate, daring the Italian to naysay him twice. Blaise huffed softly, giving one last longing look at the little Gryffindor, before leading the rest of the Slytherins away.

"Enjoy that did you, Malfoy? Real brave, ganging up on one girl like you did. _Pathetic_." Hermione tossed out, her voice thick with unshed tears, the knuckles of her hands white with rage. Draco slid his silver eyes over to her, a façade of boredom clouding them.

"Shut your mouth, Granger. For one, I had nothing to do with any of it. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You pushed me!"

Draco's eyes darkened as he stalked closer.

"Parkinson was going to claw your pretty face to ribbons. You should be thanking me for saving one of the only small graces you possess!" He ground out, hands itching to grab her and shake her…among other things. Hermione stilled, not quite believing what she just heard. He thought her pretty? No. There was no way that could be true. Malfoy was too prejudiced to realize beauty besides his own self.

"I am sick to death of your high handed ways, Malfoy. You've assaulted me twice, hell, this is the third time. Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me in peace?"

Draco leaned down into her face, relishing the small sliver of fear trickling into her amber irises.

"There's something I want, little lioness. _You_." Without waiting for her shocked reply, he closed the distance between them, branding her lips briefly with a hard, possessive kiss. He smirked at her hateful glare before brushing past her roughly. Hermione raised a trembling hand to her lips, the taste of him lingering in her mouth.

_He…wants me? What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do about that?_

* * *

Hermione was thoroughly fed up with Malfoy's games. It was asking for trouble, she knew; a really bad idea, but she couldn't let it go. He just walked around like he owned the world and if anyone stood in his way, he mercilessly cut them down. Everything he said and did lately just stuck in her craw and it was too difficult to ignore and pretend that it wasn't happening. She magicked her books so that they would be tiny enough to fit into her pockets, needing to be ready for any confrontation.

With that in mind, Hermione was tailing Malfoy discreetly; following as he turned here and there, watching as he broke off from his group of friends. _Finally,_ she thought; quickening her steps as she spotted his blonde head disappearing around the next corner. She swiftly rounded the bend, slowing a bit when there was no one in sight. Her path had taken her to a wooden fence; the Shrieking Shack standing in shambles beyond it. Yet, no Malfoy.

"Where the devil did he go?" she complained aloud, upset that the ferret had robbed her of the justice she had so wanted to lay down on him.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her body from behind in an iron grip. A startled scream ripped from her throat and a male hand shot up to cover her mouth to smother the sound.

"Can't resist me can you, Princess. You can never leave well enough alone." Draco whispered alluringly, his free hand untangling the scarf from her neck, allowing him to place an open mouthed kiss on the tender junction of her neck and shoulder. Hermione gasped, and then let out a furious snarl, attempting to bite his hand. He quickly moved his hand away and she took the opening to bend forward to grasp at the wand hidden in her boot. Draco bit off a groan when he felt her rounded backside slide against the front of his trousers. As soon as her fingers found and pulled out her wand, spinning to face him, he shot a quick disarming spell at her; he caught the only weapon she possessed and threw it away from him.

"God I _hate_ you, Malfoy!" she screamed, rushing at him; she raised her fist and swung it forward to deliver a replica of the punch thrown in third year. Only this time, however, with his Seeker's reflexes, he easily caught her fist in his hand, yanking her too him roughly.

"Hate is such a strong word, love. Surely you're overreacting, hmm?" he laughed darkly, a feverish gleam in his eyes; clearly enjoying his tussle with her. He locked a leg around one of hers and pulled forward sharply, causing Hermione to lose balance and fall to her back on the ground. He let himself drop onto her, smirking as he dodged her blows, shackling her wrists with his fingers, slamming them on the ground by her head. Her breath shot out at the impact, her eyes watering slightly.

"You know what I think, Granger? I think subconsciously you enjoy being beneath your superiors. Namely me." Draco murmured in her ear, cockiness dripping from his velvet voice.

"You're a pig, Malfoy. Is this how you get off? You play sick and twisted games with people and enjoy it! You're a complete and utter ogre!" she yelled, tears welling up and spilling over to streak down her flushed cheeks. His blonde head leaned down steal a salty drop with his tongue, savouring it. His mercurial eyes pierced hers into place.

"Quit crying, Granger. Where's that bloody Gryffindor courage you lot are so proud of? Show me that fire of yours, Princess." He demanded hotly, nipping her chin in a harsh demand. Hermione responded by bringing up her knee to bean him in the groin; anticipating this move, he countered with a block, shoving her thighs apart with his body to settle in between. She was horrified at the contact of his lower region flush against hers and with fear and anger coursing through her veins; she ripped a hand out of his grip and slashed her nails across his face, her growls drowning out the sound of his shocked intake of breath. He re-captured her, pinning her more firmly to the ground, feeling the white-hot heat of the scratches she left on his pristine skin. He could feel drops of blood trickling from the wounds, but instead of fury, there was desire and satisfaction burning brightly in his cold grey eyes.

"That's my little wildcat," he purred, swallowing whatever she was about to scream with his dominating lips, biting her lip 'til a bead of her own blood appeared. He laved it away with his tongue, looking up to give her a grin, obviously pleased with himself.

"Now we've both bled for each other. Poetic, wouldn't you say, love?"

"You're insane, Malfoy! Sick in the fucking head!" she gasped breathlessly, chest heaving underneath him. He ignored the insults, instead ghosting one of his hands down her arm, sliding his palm over her curves down the length of her torso, relishing every stolen touch of her sweet body. This small woman beneath him had ensnared his senses like no other ever had. She was a siren the way she seduced him with her scent, her looks, her intelligence. All of her. It was maddening the hold she had over him. Lust for his little lioness was consuming him.

"What's sick is the fact that you've forced me to ruin one of my suits by being so bloody difficult, Granger. I'll never get all the stains out." He lamented, chuckling when she hissed out another string of insults at him. She was so feisty. Just how he wanted his woman to be.

"Malfoy, you slimy fucking git! Get off of her now!"

"Stupefy!"

The weight on top of Hermione suddenly vanished as the Slytherin landed several feet away, blonde hair askew, silver eyes murderous as they lighted upon the two unwanted interruptions running their way. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet as Harry and Ron rushed to stand in front of her protectively, wands raised at the ready while Malfoy picked himself up.

"Well if it isn't Scarhead and the bloody Weasel. Why am I not surprised." He spat, his drawling voice ice cold.

"Forcing yourself on a woman, Malfoy? What, not having any luck with all the whores in your own house? Stay away from our friend!" Ron yelled, face almost as red as his hair with the shock and anger over the scene they had witnessed. He had never been more glad to see Hermione than right this moment. What had that blonde ferret been playing at? Thank Merlin they had went looking for her when she hadn't shown up to meet them.

"Mind your own business, Weaselbee. It's none of your concern what I do with her." Draco made a move to grab his wand.

"I wouldn't do that, Malfoy. The two of us will hex you faster than you can say 'My father will hear of this'." Harry was about to comment further, but looked away when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Please, can we just go? I don't want to stay here any longer." Hermione pleaded, emotional and physical exhaustion beginning to take its toll on her. Harry's green eyes softened with concern, nodding to reassure her.

"You're going to pay for this, Malfoy," Ron threatened gruffly, "Once we let the Headmaster know what you've been doing, you're going to be on the first train home."

"Oh you think so?" Draco inquired, lifting a sardonic brow, "Not with my connections I won't."

Ron stepped forward, wanting to slam the smug bastards face into the fence-post, but was brought up short by Hermione's exasperated scream.

"Arggghhh! I can't fucking _take_ this anymore! I've had enough of it all, alright? Just everyone….STOP!" She spun around, brown curls whipping the air before she sped off, unable to handle another second of the insanity that was now her life.

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't look like Draco's bratty-ness is letting up any time soon. I'm starting to think it won't actually hahaha especially with what he's got planned for our favorite bookworm in the next chapter ;) (And believe me, it's a doozy)**

**If you wanna find out what happens next, show me that love and REVIEW! :) (Draco commands it!) XD**

**'Til next time!**


	6. Diabolical Desire

**Author's Note: **

**Happy Thanksgiving one and all! Hope everyone had a lovely turkey day or however you like to spend your holidays :) I made sure to post this chapter today so it could be like a special treat lol (though technically i'm a little late cus its almost one in the morning here) **

**I want to thank all of you that took the time to review! I love hearing what you guys think of this story, it makes me tingly inside! (ignore the wierdness lol)**

**Disclaimer: I know Cormac technically shouldn't be in the trio's 7th year but as i've stated before, I'm gonna do what I damn well please :) If I want a character then I'm writing in a character so deal with it haha**

**WARNING: Smutty scene that is kinda-ish consensual. It's a fine line I suppose. I dunno, just read it! You have been warned though :) **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"That git still behaving himself, 'Mione?" inquired Ginny, plopping herself down in the seat next to the brunette. She had to ask again in a louder voice this time due to the crowds of students around them. It was game day between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, the cheering and boo-ing filling the air. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, eyes bright and relaxed.

"Malfoy? Yeah, it's been refreshing not having to watch my back all the time." Her honey eyes looked off into the distance, scanning the sky until they found what they were looking for. The tall, blonde dragon garbed in green and silver. In fact, it had been a whole month of blessed peace and quiet. Ever since she had visited the Headmaster, explaining the situation though glossing over some details, Malfoy had made a point of staying away from her. Even during patrols she had been spared his odious company; him having to attend week after week of nightly detentions. Would it last, though, was the question.

"MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERINS WIN THE GAME!"

Hermione sighed.

"Bollocks."

* * *

Draco strode into the Head commons, feeling almost high with his successful win. He was good and ready to strip off his sweaty Quidditch gear and take a long, hot bath. He was brought up short, however, by the sight of Granger sprawled out on the couch. One arm was thrown above her head, the position of it having made her shirt tighten around her breasts. Her hair in messy curls draped across her neck and chest. Her other arm clutched an Advanced Transfiguration text. His heavy-lidded grey eyes took in the rest of her; her stocking-clad legs stretched out in front of her, noticing that during her nap, her school skirt had slid up to reveal a couple of inches of creamy skin above her stockings.

Draco could feel a muscle ticking in his jaw and he sighed out through his nose. What was she thinking lying there so provocatively like that? He wasn't a goddam saint! Because of her, he had to go through one fuck of a month. Thankfully, the old coot of a headmaster had left his punishment in Snape's hands. A month of detentions that he was able to just use as study periods in the Potions classroom; he counted himself quite lucky that that was all he had been given. Draco realized that he'd gotten careless with the encounters with his Gryffindor. So for one long torturous month, he minded himself; not interacting yet still his watchful eyes fell on her when she wouldn't notice.

Hermione began to stir, causing the blonde to make a swift getaway to the Head showers.

* * *

Draco slid naked into the large pool-like, forest scented bath; hissing as the heat pierced through his sore muscles. He leaned his back against the stone, resting his arms out from his body. He closed his eyes, head lying on the stone. He released a heavy sigh as he relaxed, though his mind raced with thoughts as how to handle his quest for Granger. The direct approach was obviously working against him. All of his advances just made her even less tolerant of him and now he had to consider her friends being in the way of what he wanted.

No, it was time for a different plan of action. A new strategy had to be made. Draco's lips curved devilishly as various plots ran through his mind, none of them sounding successful until one very deviant plan formed. If being direct wasn't going to work then he would have to resort to subterfuge. He wasn't without special skills to achieve what he wanted. It paid sometimes to have lived in a family filled with treacherous Death Eaters. You learned a thing or two.

Draco's cock hardened at what he planned to do to Granger tonight. He was going to get a taste of her and the best part of it was, he was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Hermione spent some time in the library, on top of being Head Girl; she had also decided to help out Madame Pince as a library assistant. As she weaved expertly in and out of aisles, returning books to their proper places, a boy ran around the corner and smacked right into her. She fell to the floor on her arse with a disgruntled sound.

"Crap, I'm sorry Hermione! You alright?" asked a concerned sandy haired, blue eyed boy. He reached a hand down to help her up. She huffed in annoyance while smoothing down her skirt and shoving her hair out of her face.

"You _do_ know you mustn't run about in here, McLaggen." She stated firmly, lips pursed at the blushing Gryffindor boy. He ran a hand through his hair, an apologetic grin forming.

"Er, yeah, sorry about that. I've just been scrambling to get all my essays done that…well, sorry."

She nodded in acceptance, reiterating the rules before turning away to continue her tasks.

"Um, I've a question though."

Hermione turned back, a brow raised quizzically.

"What is it?"

Cormac swallowed, about to run his fingers through his hair again but caught himself. He took a breath and put on a winning smile.

"Ah, well you're smart, right?" He chuckled at how lame that sounded. What a stupid question. Hermione's brows furrowed a bit.

"Uh, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"Er, well, I'm kind of having a problem with one of my classes. It's Muggle Studies, so since you're from a muggle family you could…er…"

Hermione laughed as he stumbled through the last of it. What a surprise this turned out to be. She didn't think there'd ever be a day that Cormac would admit to a fault of any kind. She could remember all too clearly how god awful cocky he had been in sixth year; acting as though he was Merlin's gift to women everywhere. Now here he was, asking for _her_ help.

She quickly apologized when his face became crestfallen at her less than polite reaction.

"Sorry, I wasn't poking fun. If you're asking me to tutor you, then sure, I'd like to help you. We can spend a couple hours this evening if you'd like."

He beamed at her, reaching out to give one of her curls a playful tug. She stiffened slightly at the unexpected gesture, though thankfully he didn't take notice.

"Thanks a million, Hermione. You're the best. I'll see you here after dinner then."

He took off, leaving Hermione to strategize a teaching session.

* * *

After tutoring Cormac and finishing her patrols, Hermione Granger was dead tired. As she readied herself for bed, donning a simple white tank-top and slipping on a pair of black lace panties, she smiled about her time spent with Cormac. He'd changed since a year ago. He was still cocky but he was genuinely funny and not as full of himself as before. He also managed to keep his hands a respectable distance away, intent on actually learning what she taught. They shared a few laughs over his confusion of some muggle customs and uses of various objects. In other words, it was a nice bonding experience.

Still smiling, Hermione slipped under her covers, muttering a spell to dim but not entirely extinguish the light. As soon as her head hit her pillow she was gone.

In her exhaustion, she had forgotten to place the wards on her door.

* * *

A shadow slowly slipped through the sleeping girl's unprotected doorway, creeping silently to the edge of her bed. The figure sat down, the mattress dipping slightly at his weight. He whispered a spell to keep her locked in the embrace of her dreams. Cold fingertips sifted through her thick, silky curls of hair, pushing the strands away from her neck. His touch drifted over her delicate features, one finger tracing the curve of her lips before he leaned down to plant a possessive kiss upon them with his own soft ones.

She tasted so good to him. He smirked, wondering how the rest of her would taste, knowing that tonight he was going to find out. Draco had been well trained in the art of Legilimency over the years, even going so far as to perfect it to his ultimate advantage. While others could only see the memories hiding in the minds of their subjects, Draco could take it a step further. He could plant images of his choosing; create dreamscapes, basically have a person experience whatever he wanted them to. Be it fantasies or your worst nightmares.

His heated silver eyes roved over the luscious curves of his intended prey as a hand pulled back her bed coverings. His pulse quickened as his fingers ran softly up her thighs, watching in satisfaction as goose-bumps rose on her skin, his mouth watering as he witnessed her nipples hardening beneath the thin cotton of her tank.

He leaned down, whispering a kiss against the shell of her ear.

"_Legilimens_."

* * *

Hermione woke up from a light nap, blinking her amber eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with her fists. She stretched languorously, before sitting up. All at once she knew something was very different. Looking around she noted in confusion, her surroundings. She had been dozing away on a luxurious black leather divan couch. A fireplace crackled cheerfully across from her, heating the room she was in quite nicely. Expensive tapestries hung from the walls, a giant silver chandelier suspended from the ceiling, the candles unlit from within their holders.

She stood up slowly, making a slow spin to take it all in. On a raised stone platform, a king-sized four poster bed dominated a portion of this decadent room. The sheets were a luxurious green silk, with piles of fluffy pillows against the carved mahogany headboard. Hermione noticed a set of wide double doors near the bed and strode over to them, feeling the coldness from the floor through her bare feet. She took hold of the silver handles and pushed the doors open. Her breath caught in her throat in awe as she slipped out onto a beautiful, ivy covered balcony. The moon and hundreds of stars filled the night with a fantasy-like glow. It was…more amazing then she could put words to.

A cool breeze brushed over her lazily, lifting her curls slightly. As she stepped to the balcony railing, her hands rubbed against her chilled arms, looking down to see that she was still wearing the same tank-top and panties she went to bed with.

"Huh, I could dream this place, but I couldn't dream up some better clothing?" she snorted, shaking her head with a grin.

"I like what you're wearing." A velvety soft voice whispered against her ear, two pale hands clasping the railing on either side of her, caging her; the heat from the stranger's body seeping into her back. Hermione gasped, attempting to turn her head to identify the person behind her, but found that she couldn't.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, placing a kiss on her shoulder, "I'm here for your pleasure in fact."

Hermione's eyes widened and she swallowed hard; his gentle touches sending shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" she asked, the man's voice sounding somewhat familiar but altered in a way. She felt a low rumbling laugh in his chest, his hand smoothing her curls to the side, his lips sucking at the tender skin below her ear.

"That would be telling, love."

She huffed, her eyes closing of their own volition as his hands slid up her arms, then down her sides, his thumbs massaging her lower back in sensuously slow circles.

"That's not fair. This is _my_ dream after all. Why can't I know if I made you up?" she demanded, blushing profusely when she accidentally let a small moan slip; his fingers having found a sweet spot of hers. He laughed again, one of his hands running through the hair at the base of her skull, tugging her head back, his teeth nibbling gently at the sensitive lobe of her ear.

"That brilliant brain of yours never ceases to think, does it? Just let yourself go, Hermione. Tonight this dream is for you. To let yourself just feel everything and think of nothing."

Both of his hands slid around her hips, caressing up her belly, her tank-top lifting with his movements. The cool air against her suddenly heated skin made her breath catch, his palms slipping over to cup her soft, naked breasts.

"I…I can't. I've never…," she was finding it difficult to concentrate while his fingers played with her breasts, weighing them in his hands, thumbs rolling the taut beads of her nipples, "I've never even done any of this in real life…" she moaned again when his fingers gently pinched her, feeling a tingling happen between her thighs. A pleased growl vibrated in his throat, his face buried in her honey curls, inhaling her unique scent.

"Give in to me." He demanded seductively, lightly biting her shoulder; marking her as his and his alone.

_Why not_, Hermione thought. _Why not enjoy this dream?_

Her mystery man knew she had fully accepted his advances when her body relaxed into his, her body softening like putty in his arms. He wanted to gloat to the star-ridden heavens that this gorgeous girl belonged to him. She was already so responsive to his touch and he had barely begun.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, taking his hands away briefly before coming back to wrap a silken scarf over her eyes, tying it into place. Hermione felt alarmed for a second as her vision was blacked out by the garment. Then she giggled at her foolishness. It was just a dream for Merlin's sake.

_Don't be such a ninny._

"I…yes. I trust you."

She didn't see him smile, but somehow knew that he had. He took hold of her hand and guided her back into the opulent room, making sure she didn't walk into anything. She felt herself being led up the short stone steps onto the platform where the bed was located. He turned her to face him, his body walking hers backward until the end of the mattress hit the backs of her knees, causing her to fall onto it. She scooted herself backwards, heart racing, feeling the mound of pillows behind her. Her fingers went up to the scarf, wanting badly to sneak a peek of her dream lover.

Hands grasped hers and pinned them against the bed, teeth nipping her bottom lip in a reprimand.

"Ah ah ah. No cheating, love." He quite adored the small pout forming on her lips, unable to resist kissing them soundly. He settled his body beside her, wanting to able to stroke and caress wherever he saw fit to his hearts' content. He devoured her soft lips, tongue tracing the seam, begging for entrance. She acquiesced easily, giving way to his sweet plundering of her mouth; tongue making a passionate foray. She attempted to give back as good as she got, though he mastered her completely and utterly. He groaned at the delicious sounds she made, every one that escaped her throat traveled directly down his body and into his already aching cock, causing it to stiffen almost painfully.

He broke his mouth away finally, the both of them gasping for much needed air. His lustful eyes gazed down at her body, watching her chest rising and falling, breasts trembling from beneath her tank. His hands grabbed the hem and roughly pulled the top up and off of her. His breath hitched as the radiance of the firelight cast a warm golden glow over her exposed skin. He growled at the vision of her lying on his silk sheets, clad in nothing but a flimsy pair of lace undies. Flawless, as he knew she would be. He drank in the sight of her flat stomach, fixating on the rounded globes perched high on her chest, the tips a rosy pink.

"You're perfect." He murmured hoarsely, a hand running up her torso, his thumb caressing the silky underside of her right breast. He smirked at the blush crawling up her neck into her cheeks, watching her throat work as she swallowed.

"No I'm not," she whispered, "It's impossible for anyone to be perfect. Least of all me." Hermione tried to cover her chest, embarrassment trickling through the fog of desire her lover was creating, but he would have none of that; his hands brushed hers away as his body crowed hers against the bed. His mouth kissed the hollow of her throat, making a line down her chest.

"How is it that Hogwarts' brightest witch could be as dense as you sometimes is beyond me, Granger." He muttered before mentally kicking himself. Thankfully she hadn't registered that small slip and he took that as encouragement to continue his ministrations.

"Let me rephrase it then. _You_ are perfect for _me_."

Before she could reply, she instead cried out when his hot mouth enveloped her right nipple, tongue snaking around the taut nub, flicking at it. Her hands fisted into the sheets, thighs clamping together as a rush of wetness pooled between them; every stroke of his expert tongue and suck of his lips, sending a pulsing hunger deep inside her. He moved his mouth to her other breast, attacking it with the same fervor as the first. Never in her life had she experienced anything such as this. That a simple dream could make her feel this way was inconceivable.

His fingers glided down her stomach, rubbing over the lacy fabric of her panties. Hermione released a shuddering breath, lower lip caught between her teeth when his questing fingertips pushed aside her thighs. He stroked at the very core of her, causing her hips to jerk at his touch. She threw her head back, her honey locks fanned out on the pillows, gasping when he dipped his fingers underneath the band of her panties, the tips sliding through the slippery dampness he found collected there.

"You feel like silk, so soft, so warm. So deliciously wet." He purred against her mouth, branding her lips in a dominating kiss, his fingers manipulating her clit. Hermione was becoming quite beside herself as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. The crashing sprays of desire drenching her; a keening cry ripping from her when he slid one long finger inside her depths. He paused when his invasion was stopped by a thin barrier.

"You really are untouched. In every way aren't you, love."

Hermione moaned in frustration when he stopped his movements.

"Well, yeah. Why…does it matter?" she laughed shakily, "Oh who am I kidding? I'm just having the best fantasy of my life, of course it doesn't matter. Don't stop!" she snarled the last out, moving her hips to make a point. Her lover smirked down at her, pleased at her passionate demand, possessiveness and desire filling his heart.

"As my lady commands it," he teased. He knelt upon the bed, grasping her panties and with one quick yank; they were ripped down and off of her in a blink of an eye. She let out a startled squeak as his palms flattened against the inside of her thighs, shoving them wide apart. She could feel the weight of his eyes upon her flesh down there and could feel some of her earlier embarrassment coming back. He, however, was in complete awe of her. His grey eyes viewed her neatly trimmed golden hair, the delicate folds flushed in arousal, her hot cream trickling from the prettiest pussy he'd had the good fortune to see. He settled down low between her thighs, his breath tickling her secret spot.

Hermione gasped, struggling to comprehend that he was about to actually go down on her. _Wow, I have_ _a vivid imagination_, she thought drunkenly. Who knew that she of all people could invent such an intense, sexual dream?

Further thought was immediately swept away when his tongue parted her lower lips in a long, languid stroke. That one touch almost lifted her off the bed, but his hands kept her hips anchored firmly as he set to work. He ran his serpentine tongue through her folds again and again, tasting her essence, feasting on her bounty. Her hands flew down to run her fingers through his soft hair, nails scraping his scalp. He growled against her, and the vibrations traveling along her nerve endings were electric.

She tasted better than he could have fantasized. Her nectar was divine. His tongue greedily lapped at her, twisting around her bundle of nerves, sucking gently at her. He felt pride in every gasp, scream, and moan that he elicited from her mouth. One of his hands reached down and took hold of his throbbing cock, fingers stroking from base to tip and back down again as he ate at his new favorite dessert. He groaned against her sodden flesh, pumping his thick member with his fist quickly while he nipped, sucked, and laved her repeatedly.

"Ohmygod!" Hermione yelled, eyes shut tight, her brows knitted together. She could feel a tension boiling up inside her, her muscles clenching as her lover drove her pleasure ever higher.

"I want you to come, Hermione," he demanded harshly, "Give me everything."

Her body wound up, everything seeming to stop completely for a second, until it all came crashing down at once. She screamed, as her first real orgasm tore through her inexperienced body. Lights burst behind the lids of her eyes and she faintly heard the sound of his own roaring orgasm as he spilled his seed into the sheets below her. Her body dropped back onto the bed, her inner muscles making uncontrollable spasms, hips jerking whenever he laid a tender kiss at her core.

He crawled up on the bed, taking her shuddering body into his arms, fingers sifting through her hair comfortingly as fatigue pulled her under and the blackness of deep sleep stole her away.

* * *

Draco slipped out of her mind and pulled away from Hermione, redressing her in the tank-top and panties he had removed from her while she dreamt. He licked his lips, her taste still flooding his mouth as he used his wand to clean up the mess he'd made on her sheets. The night had gone even better than his wildest dreams. Her passion was unbidden and fiery and everything he had hope it would be. He was the first man to give her such pleasure and if he had his way, he'd be the only one. In return, his little lioness had provided his jaded self with the most incredible experience of his young life. He would treasure it like the dragon he was.

* * *

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly...hahaha! So there you have it. My my, Draco is a naughty boy isn't he :) I'm not used to writing smutty stuff so hopefully that wasn't too bad lol I tried.**

**Now make a very exhausted author leap for joy and toss a bunch of reviews my way!**

**(Draco will sneak into your dreams too if you do!) ;P**

**'Til next time!**


	7. Balls and Broomsticks

**Author's Note**:_ Finally! Another update you all have been patient enough to wait for! I apologize for the amount of time it took. Between working, socializing, holiday stuff, and video gaming (skyrim!), this chapter took longer than I had anticipated to create. But it's here so stow away all those pitchforks for now :) haha. _

_Also, I adore you guys, I really do. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. The reviews have been encouraging, fantastic, and at times very amusing and enlightening to read, so double thank you guys on that! I appreciate it :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione awoke the next morning, noting the fact that her sheets had become twisted up and shoved to the end of her bed, pillows lying on the floor. Heat swept over her cheeks as the erotic dream began to come back to her in vivid detail. There was still a phantom ache between her thighs and she sent her fingers below to discover that she was still wantonly wet. She ripped her hand away immediately almost embarrassed by it. Then she laughed at her silly behavior.

"Oh Merlin, how do you expect to have sex with a boy if you can't even touch yourself without getting weird about it?"

Hermione screamed bloody murder as she bolted upright, her whiskey eyes filling with wrath as they focused on her most unwanted intruder.

"MALFOY WHAT IN GODRIC'S HOLY NIGHT-SHIRT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The smirking Slytherin in question was leaning casually against her door frame, arms folded; his grey eyes literally glowing with amusement and satisfaction as they ran slowly over her body. He wasn't alone in the deed as it had not gone unnoticed by Hermione that Malfoy was relaxed as could be as he stood there shirtless, his trousers riding low on his hips, his feet bare. His pale torso was long, rippling with his lean, but strong Quidditch muscles. It looked as though he had just finished bathing; his blonde hair damp and messy as some of it fell into his eyes. Hermione's eyes caught on the smirk of his lips lifting even higher at her scrutiny. She tore her gaze away quickly to glare at her wall, arms grabbing her blankets to her chest.

"Get away from my room and for Merlin's sake put on some damn clothes while you're at it!" she demanded furiously.

"Come, Granger, don't act as though you wouldn't like a bite of this." He teased, raising one arrogant brow when she whipped her head back to look at him.

"I'd sooner take a bite out of a flobber worm than touch you, Malfoy." she said with saccharine sweetness. His lids lowered a bit, bringing a finger up to rub at his lower lip, a small secret smile forming beneath it.

"Is that so, Princess?" His silver eyes pinned her, a predatory gleam darkening them slightly.

"We've been through this a million times already. Yes, that's so. Now I want you gone from here or there's going to be a problem."

Draco straightened up, a hand resting on the doorframe.

"As engaging as this little visit has been, there was actually something much more important to discuss than your prudish ways."

Teasing Malfoy was gone, and in his place was the rude coldness she knew so well. His eyes gave away nothing as he appeared to suddenly be quite bored with her. A tiny stab of disappointment pricked her, but she shoved it away swiftly, shocked at her stupidity. She lifted her chin, mimicking his aloofness.

"And that would be?"

"Dumbledore believes the two of us should arrange for another Yule Ball-"

"But we've already had the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's traditionally that the ball follows-"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, "Granger, learn to hold your bloody tongue while I am attempting to speak. Is that too difficult for you?" He ignored her outraged gasp at his sarcasm.

"As I was saying, the old man wants us to come up with some sort of theme or idea or whatever for this year's Ball. Since I've got other things to do today, I'll make time for you this evening to discuss it."

Hermione scoffed at his ungracious attitude.

"Oh you'll make time for me, will you? Don't injure yourself in your haste to make _time_ for me, Malfoy. Library at seven. If you don't show up, I'm doing this without you and you can believe that the credit will be mine."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger; I'll see what I can do." He turned to go, even going so far as to politely pull the door closed behind him. Yet before it did, he had one last thing to say.

"By the way, self-gratification isn't a sin, pet. In fact, I encourage it." Draco sauntered away to finish changing, the sound of her screeching and the thud of a book hitting the door putting an extra bounce to his step.

* * *

_That low-down, slimy, disgusting, belly to the ground little…snake!_

Hermione ranted to herself, fuming the whole way to the Quidditch pitch where she was meeting Harry and Ron. Gryffindor had finished their practice and dispersed but her two friends remained; horsing about on their brooms. Harry, spotting her arrival first, had slowed causing Ron to obliviously smack into him.

"Oi! Watch it will you?" Harry yelled, but with good humour.

"Not my fault you just stopped right in front of me like a complete nob!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She loved those two, she really did, but sometimes they were such…_boys_. Harry and Ron touched ground and walked up to her, brooms in hand.

"You alright, 'Mione?" asked Harry, his green eyes not missing her pinched features. Hermione took a breath and smoothed away her irritation.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get on to Hagrid's shall we?"

The boys nodded and flanked her as they left the pitch.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ron.

"Well, I had a brief talk with Dumbledore earlier and I'm not really supposed to say yet because he's announcing it at dinner tonight…"

"Yeah, go on," Ron said, nudging her with an elbow, "you're going to tell us anyway."

Hermione smiled. "Of course, but you can't breathe a word. Though this normally wouldn't happen, the Headmaster has decided to have Hogwarts hold another Yule Ball. It was such a success last time and this year he really wants to promote House unity."

Ron stumbled to a stop, a sickly green tingeing his suddenly pale face.

"You can't be _serious_. I'm still trying to recover from the last one. Fred and George still take the mickey out of me to this day after wearing those mangy looking robes."

"Yeah, they were pretty bad, mate." Harry agreed, a huge grin on his face.

"What am I going to _do_? No way am I going through that again. I'll burn them first!"

Hermione released a long sigh.

"Calm down, Ronald. If it will make you feel better, I've an idea for the ball that won't have any of you in dress robes."

Ron sagged in obvious relief, some color returning to his face.

"Oh thank Merlin, what have you got in mind?"

"A masquerade." Hermione stated proudly.

"Sounds brilliant." Harry said, mulling the idea over in his head. Ron choked.

"_Brilliant_? First I had to wear hand-me-downs from the 1800's and now I've got to make some sort of costume? How am I supposed to do that?"

Hermione rounded on the plaintive ginger.

"Read a bloody book on it for Godric's sake. Either wear those awful robes of yours again or get off your arse and figure something out!" She stormed off, leaving the two stunned boys behind.

"What d'you thinks got her knickers in a twist?" Ron asked his equally confused male friend. Harry just shrugged.

"I _heard_ that!"

The boys cringed and started following after her albeit much more slowly.

"So, you gonna do things right this time?" asked Harry, his voice hushed so as not to alert the moody brunette in front of them. Ron looked at him vacantly for a moment until Harry nodded his head in Hermione's direction. The red-head's eyes widened in understanding and his cheeks immediately flared up.

"Oh..oh yeah, right. Of…of course," Ron stuttered quietly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "You think she'll say yes? You know…after last time."

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes before landing an exasperated look on his friend.

"How would I know? Go on, mate. Just get it over with and ask her. If you don't, you'll just get Krum'd again."

"What _are_ you two whispering about back there? I hope you both aren't planning anything I would disapprove of." Hermione warned sternly, glancing behind her. Ron's mouth was hanging open and he seemed frozen to which Harry jabbed him hard in the ribs with his elbow.

"I, er…well I was just thinking about…about the last Ball, and you went with Krum…and this time you're not going with Krum because, er…he won't be here."

Hermione stopped and turned to face them, puzzlement clouding her amber eyes as she surveyed Weasley twitching in an odd, nervous sort of way.

"Ron, honestly, are you feeling alright? You look like you're about to be sick any moment. Just say what's on your mind."

Ron took a deep breath and swallowed before pasting on a huge grin.

"I was wondering…uh, who you were going to the Ball with?" He finished on a question, his voice hitting an awkward high note.

Hermione frowned as she considered his anxiety-ridden inquiry.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I've only just found out about this so it's a bit early to tell don't you think? We'll see who ends up asking me this time." With that, she faced forward once again and the trio continued on their way. As soon as her back turned, Ron's body visibly sagged in defeat, his feet plodding along, dragging through the grass.

"Good going, mate. You really nailed that one." Harry murmured, trying to contain his laughter.

"She was looking at me! My mind just went all blank-like. Bloody hell…" Ron groaned out. Well there'd be other opportunities to ask, he was sure. Yeah, he'd ask her tomorrow or something. Easy peasy.

* * *

The aging, long-bearded wizard placed himself behind the podium in the dining hall; the enchanted ceiling above him showing the night to be calm, clouds moving across the face of the moon. The chatter amongst the house tables died down with the quieting motion of his hand. He cleared his throat once he had everyone's curious attention.

"I have a small announcement to make before we all tuck into our dinners. As you all possibly remember, Hogwarts hosted quite a lovely Yule Ball concurrent with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now, this is normally not done, but I thought it a brilliant idea to continue such a Ball. It will be held a week before the holidays, and as much as I would enjoy for all of the students to attend, this will only be extended to our sixth and seventh years…"

There were many groans from the younger students, faces crestfallen as they whispered to each other. The rest however were rife with excitement at the prospect of such a festivity to experience once again. The volume of the babble was beginning to rise swiftly. Dumbledore waved a hand again to silence the crowd as he wasn't yet finished.

"As for the theme this year, I will leave the decision in the very capable hands of our Head Girl and Head Boy. If you have any suggestions you may bring them to their attention. Now with all this in mind, let us all get down to the real business at hand and…dig in!"

* * *

Hermione ambled along on her way to the library in no great hurry. After all, she hardly expected Malfoy to make an appearance and would most likely place all the responsibility on her. Not that she minded too much. She was still mortified that the ferret had witnessed her in the privacy of her room that morning. It would be a blessing if she didn't have to hear any more of it from him. It was already bad enough that a part of her had found him to be physically attractive. He hid a very nicely built body under all those tailored suits. She sighed, pushing a curl behind her ear as she entered the library, making her way to her favorite nook. Even if he did decide to show up, she was sure he wouldn't take the time to figure out where her secret spot was.

_If only he was a nicer person…he'd be a lot more attractive if he'd just lose that bigoted attitude of his. I bet we could even be friends, no not even that, but have some sort of truce. He just doesn't care to remove himself from his father's shadow…_

Hermione pondered this as she took a few more corners; coming around the last bend her feet froze to a stop, her hand clenching tightly around her roll of parchment that she would be using to jot down ideas. She couldn't believe her eyes. There Malfoy sat, at her favorite table, black dress shirt casually unbuttoned at the top, the expensive fabric stretched taut over his muscles as he bent over his own parchment. He hadn't noticed her yet as he continued to scrawl notes, his blonde hair falling rakishly into his focused silvery grey eyes. Hermione gulped, unable to completely stifle the small ping of appreciation at his appearance.

_Don't ever forget what a prat he is_," her inner voice admonished. There were many things in this world that were beautiful but would kill you as soon as look at you. She had to remember that about this particular boy especially. Though she had to admit how surprising it was that he was here actually working. Wonders never cease it seems.

Draco, sensing eyes on him finally, brought his grey eyes up to catch amber ones. He leaned back in his chair, tossing his quill down carelessly onto the table.

"Well if it isn't our perfect little Head Girl, finally gracing me with her presence. And _late_, no less. Tsk tsk, Granger, when you set a time constraint on me I expect you to follow through on your end. Not very _responsible_ of you."

His patronizing verbiage grated on her, and it made her want to childishly stomp her foot at the fact the _he_ had the gall to lecture _her_. Though technically he was right about her tardiness he didn't have to rub it in her face!

"Well, color me impressed that you actually know your way around a library, Malfoy. I wasn't expecting you'd be able to make it, let alone figure out where I'd be. Good on you then." She couldn't help lacing each word with snark and bite.

Unaffected, he simply crossed his arms and tilted his head at her while she took a seat across from him. His famous smirk perked up his lips.

"Granger, your ego must be as large as your brain; so vast that you cannot see past it to even notice that I have the second highest marks of our class. If you're done with spouting off with your petty insecurities, I'd like to get to the task at hand."

Hermione gaped. Did her ears deceive her, or did Malfoy just make an epic showing of putting her in her place? She wanted to make a furious retort but he had already gone back to look over his papers, all business once again. For once in her life, she felt a small stab of shame. Was she really as close-minded and petty as he thought her? Hermione brushed off his words. She was in no way going to apologize to Malfoy. If anything, he still needed to apologize for the git he had been to her since the start of the year.

"So, what ideas have you come up with?" Hermione forced out, tapping the tip of her quill against the wooden surface of the table. Draco released a low sigh, bringing up a hand to run through his already messy platinum locks.

"Not anything very plausible. I figured something generically close to what we had last time, but repetitiveness is such a bore. We could do something more gothic, maybe Victorian. Possibly a Gods and Goddesses theme…bollocks, you'd think with all the functions I've been carted around to I'd have a better idea…"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised. Malfoy didn't pick that bad of ideas really. In fact, it was possible that they could fuse together one of his ideas with her masquerade idea. She smiled as she became lost in thought, her butterscotch eyes getting that faraway look when she's contemplating. Draco watched as one of her fingers rubbed absently against her bottom lip, clearing his throat gruffly as he shifted slightly in his chair.

"Care to share what's going on in that head of yours, Granger?" he pressed. Hermione focused back on him, lying her palms down onto the table.

"I really like your Gods and Goddesses theme. I was thinking of a masquerade so this would be perfect. It melds two ideas into one. All of us choose from whatever pantheon that best suits us and we can have masks to obscure our identities from one another until maybe an…hmm, unmasking ceremony at midnight? Like it's traditionally done?" she finished slightly out of breath, excitement for the plan sparkling in her eyes and Draco thought that she would literally bounce right out of her seat. This was the first time that she had acted so freely in front of him. He was seeing a side of her that she usually only reserved for those Gryffindorks that trailed her everywhere she went. He liked it. He wanted more of it.

"Brilliant, Granger, as always. It sounds perfect." He said smoothly, eyelids lowering in cat-like pleasure as his answer made her glow even brighter with pride and unguarded joy. He relaxed in his chair and let her blather on about all the major and minor details, wanting to just bask in her glory. Just what he had wanted to do all those weeks ago. For now, in this moment, he owned a piece of her; whether she realized it or not.

* * *

Hermione awoke to feel fingertips caress softly up and down the skin of her arm, the warmth of a larger, hard body against her back. She stiffened in alarm, disorientation clouding her mind until her eyes took in the familiar sight of the room from her dreams. She bit her lip as a giddy smile tried to break onto her face as she remembered her last visit to this opulent chamber. A kiss landed on her bare shoulder, this time she was wearing a silk camisole with tiny straps and flashy red panties.

"Welcome back, pet." The voice behind her drawled and she recognized it instantly as belonging to her dream lover. A rush of heat flooded between her legs and into her cheeks as she turned onto her back to look at him. He easily let her, but she was still to be denied his identity.

"How come someone from my own dream would go to such lengths to hide themselves from me?" she asked out loud, her fingers brushing the edges of the ornate Venetian-style mask he wore; it was black in color with designs in silver filigree, it covered the upper half of his face, allowing her only to see his grey eyes and curving, sensuous lips which were now smirking at her. It eerily reminded her of Malfoy, but this man's voice was a little different and he had dark brunette hair.

"Maybe it's with good reason." He said cryptically, silver eyes glittering with mischief behind the mask. Hermione made a defiant move of her hand to try and slip it off of him but he caught her swiftly, reprimanding her with a punishing kiss on her lips. She squeaked at the sudden harshness and he gentled his assault only slightly, his tongue dipping inside to clash against hers in a passionate battle of wills. His fingers dove through her curls at the base of her skull, holding her up to him as he sipped from the sweetness of her lips. She let out a moan of frustration when he abruptly broke contact and rose up from the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" she pouted petulantly, the flush of desire apparent in her whiskey gaze. He held out his hand to her to which she readily accepted.

"It's where _we_ are going, love. Trust me; you're going to enjoy this immensely. I know I will." He threw her a saucy wink and pulled her along behind him as he made for the balcony. Walking out into the night, Hermione was pleased to feel that the air wasn't chilly like she was expecting. Her masked lover picked up something she hadn't noticed until he presented it to her. Her eyes widened in dismay, her head shaking back and forth as she tried to take steps backward, stopping as his grip on her hand tightened.

"No no no. In no way in my right mind am I getting on that thing. Forget it."

He chuckled in amusement, tugging her body closer to him.

"Yes, love, you most certainly _are_ getting on this."

Hermione glared, sticking her jaw out in stubborn refusal.

"You couldn't _pay_ me to ride these things. In my experience, they're nothing but a death trap!"

Her mystery man let her go to walk around behind her; he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Look out in front of you, Hermione. Do you see all that open space? The span of trees stretching for miles? Out there are endless possibilities and places to explore. Unchain yourself from your castle tower, love, and I promise you won't regret it."

She shivered when she felt his lips nuzzle against her neck, his silken words wrapping themselves around her like a length of ribbon. She shut her eyes and let her head fall back against him, feeling something hard and smooth slip between her thighs.

"Wha-? Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" she let out a scream as they were suddenly launched into the air, the scheming bastard having maneuvered that god-awful broom underneath her. She absolutely hated flying; never having mastered the skill, it terrified her. She clung rigidly to the handle, daring a glance below her. She nearly fainted as she watched the mansion grow smaller. The man behind her whooped gleefully, his arms around her from behind, hands steering this death on a flying stick.

"I'm going to kill you for this!" she yelled, her heart racing as they streaked over the tops of the trees, the moonlight casting a glow over it all. He laughed, kissing her ear.

"Oh come on, pet, embrace it! All those years hiding in books, and this is what you've been missing. Let yourself go!"

"I'm bloody scared out of my mind so that's sort of impossible you know!"

He brought the broom's speed down to a smooth, cruising pace. The two of them skimming above the trees, letting Hermione actually catch her breath. As she began to calm, she let the experience soak into her. She was high above the ground, yes, but he was right. It really was sort of spectacular. It felt like they owned the world. This place only belonged to them in this moment and she felt…freedom. There wasn't a need to be more than she had to be, no responsibilities weighing her down, no worries. Something bubbled up from inside her and without warning, peals of laughter spilled from her lips.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but," she said loudly, giggles still escaping, "this is amazing! I've never really felt this way in my life."

He turned her face to meet his eager lips.

"I told you didn't I?" he whispered teasingly against her. She sobered a bit, a bittersweet feeling overriding her bout of euphoria.

"I'm sad that this is only a dream. A really good one mind you, the best I've had…but, I wish this was real."

Her lover went silent, but she hadn't noticed, still lost in her feeling of wonder.

* * *

Draco pulled himself from the dreams of the sleeping girl lying in front of him. He slipped from her bed and strode swiftly into his own room, shutting the door to lean his back against it. He felt like a coward for running away like he had, but he needed to escape. He didn't know how to handle the impact her last words had on him. He wished it were real as well, but if Hermione ever knew that the man behind the mask was her enemy she would hate him more. The fact that he invaded her dreams and thus invaded _her, _she would bar him from her permanently. Draco knew the dangers he was courting, knew he was being bold in a way that could backfire, but he was addicted. He'd gone too far as it is and felt he hadn't gone far enough and there was no way he could go back. He couldn't ever go back to being the Pureblood bully that hadn't a care in the world for one intoxicating mudblood.

Hermione Granger had ruined him.

* * *

**A/N**: _Oh Draco...he's in deep that's for sure. Possibly deep shit one day! hahaha he's definitely going to have to play this game carefully..._

_Anyways, I hope it was fun and don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_Those who review will get a "special" ride on Draco's "broom" ;P (I'm such a pervert for that man, I swear!)_


End file.
